Talk:Nova/@comment-24559851-20150503054003
I have been like a bear in hibernation. But I'm not a bear. Isolated, no social contact. In a safehouse made entirely of wood so we could burn it down if necessary. On a beach, in California. It has gotten very annoying. No not annoying. Tiring. Tired of waiting. Waiting for anything. Waiting to move from here, waiting to join the resistance of the mutants, waiting for Benny to tell me something, waiting for social contact. Its like waiting on a dandelion to bloom so i could blow the seeds away. So they would float and grow into a better world and spread and grow and populate. So people could make wishes. So they could laugh, or it would bring a smile to their face. The same people that comment on the news broadcasts about how "out-of-hand" the mutant resistance has gotten. The same people that don't even know about me or Benny. The same people who would kill anyone with purple eyes the moment they saw them just to "protect." My eyes shoot open as the tide rushes in hitting my feet with refreshingly cold sea water. A crab walks up my leg and onto my shorts into my open hand. It pinches my fingers, so i curl them around the crab and get up shaking my head to get the sand out of my long dark brown hair. It whips me in the face and makes my eyes sting and water. I crouch down to release the crab onto the sand and walk down the beach a little farther. I enjoy the feel of the sand between my toes and the water on my feet. I wade into the ocean until it hits about mid-calf. I stand there staring at the horizon. Like a savior would do in a movie, at the end. But this isn't the end. The low rumble of a motor coming to a halt infront of the house. I panic, Benny's gone to get some food for dinner. He'll be back any minute i hope. Unless it is him. No it's not. Benny left 10 minutes ago. It takes 6 minutes to get there. This is definetely not Benny. If it's not Benny who would it be? Car doors closing. I run out of the water making no sound at all and creep along the side of the house. I look around the corner at 3 figures conversing over the hood of a Jeep Wrangler. 2 of them are male, both 19 or so by the looks of their stature and shape. Very fit, wearing gray and white v-necks the muscles underneath very noticeable. Even from a side view. The taller of the two, around 5'11, has sandy blonde hair with the bed-head look. I've got to admit i adore it. He's tan,great smile with dimples included and crinkles by his eyes when he smiles. Very nice eyes...that are purple. I look at the others they're purple too. I focus on the boy in the gray v-neck. This one is a little bit shorter than the other, about 5'9, he has copper brown hair in the mountain man look like most people these days. He's smaller than the other boy, muscle wise but still very fit. He's got a nice bright smile but it doesn't always reach his eyes so only sometimes he would get the eye crinkles. No dimples, purple eyes just like the others. The start to move to the door after a few minutes before i can analyze all of the girls features. I saw shoulder length auburn hair with lighter ends of her hair. She had purple eyes ofcourse and was around my own height. Same stature as my own but a smaller frame, not much muscle but enough to pick up a 110 pound dog. She was as simple in clothing as the boys except her shirt was a dark purple and she wore shorts that went mid-thigh. They got to the door so I stepped away from the house and around the corner. The blonde boy turns to the shift of gravel beneath my foot as i walk towards them. He moves infront of the other two, clearly the protecting one on the team. Or the on with the stronger more defensive mutation. I thought to myself. I stop a few feet away my eyes locked on the blonde's. Nobody moves, but then he speaks and the awkward tenseness is melted away like butter in the sun. "Do you know of Benny?" he asks taking a step towards me. I swallow, Benny has been calling someone lately. I look to my right to see if he'd come down the driveway right now, but all i see is the sun in my eyes. I blink and look back at the blonde guy who's gotten closer. "So? Do you?" he presses. I smile unconsciously and nod "Yeah, um..." what was i gonna say?? "Um.. yeah.. Benny and I are staying in this um.... safehouse and um....yeah.... uh.... he's gone for food but he'll be back." i finish. I yell at myself in my head and shake it off. The girl looks at the other boy. It looks like they're having a conversation. The blonde one beckons me over. I walk cautiously towards the newcomers, not quite trusting them yet. The girl smiles, and so does the blonde. "So are we going to hang out here or inside?" he asks. I look up, into his eyes 5 inches or so above my own and smile. A few minutes later they are all equipped with contacts. I find out their names. The blonde boy's name is Lincoln and turns out whenever he greets someone he kisses their hand. Or atleast thats what he did to me. The brown haired boy's name is Hunter and he shook my hand but held on a little too long for my taste, and the girls is Kelsie she embraced my like a friend. Turns out they're all related, their parents died trying to protect them from harm. They met a man named Jackson, he contacted Benny knowing that he would take mutants but didn't know that Benny was one himself. I listen to their stories but mostly stare at them. I know its wierd but i can't help it. Isolation for 4 months or so has been unbearable. Not only is this interaction, but it's mutant interaction (aside from Benny). I could get used to this. I could get used to Lincoln.. and Hunter and Kelsie. But its still a war, and we still have to fight to survive. For our place in this world. I'm prepared to do so with these new friends. But i do have to get over the romantic notations for Lincoln and try to get Hunter and i to be just friends. He's got a little crush of his own, and i don't like thats its on me. No romance these days Skye. Nope nope nope. The pop of gravel underneath tires in the drive-in. Benny, finally showing up. He better have something good, cause we're all going to be up tonight.